Day of Judgment
. It featured the Spectre going on a rampage and destroying New York City, after he was forcibly bonded to the fallen Angel Asmodel by Etrigan. Synopsis Asmodel, with the Spectre's powers, froze hell over, unleashing Demons and formerly damned souls upon the Earth again, swearing to take his vengeance on the Presence itself. The newly formed Sentinels of Magic, along with the JLA, the JSA and others form three teams to deal with different set objectives. A team led by Batman is in charge of staying in Manhattan and responding to the Spectre's onslaught, while a team led by Wonder Woman journeys to Heaven to find Jim Corrigan, the Spectre's previous host, and a team led by Superman voyages into Hell itself to reignite the fires. A team including Captain Marvel, S.T.R.I.P.E. and Starfire were sent to retrieve the Spear of Destiny from outer space, the only weapon capable of injuring the Spectre. Although Wonder Woman's team is unable to convince Jim Corrigan to rejoing the realm of the living, they are redirected to Purgatory, where they meet many deceased heroes whose souls lie in the balance. Sentinel recommends that they bring along Hal Jordan, perhaps the only other soul they would be able to find with willpower comparable to that of Corrigan. Meanwhile, Superman's team successfully reignites the flames of Hell, although it requires an act of pure evil, and Faust is forced to murder the Enchantress. Back on Earth, Captain Marvel finally returns with the Spear of Destiny, although it is revealed that Neron has been possessing Superman, and after the Spectre is injured, the three entities, Neron, Asmodel and Hal Jordan are forced to plea their separate cases to the Spectre on the soul plane. Hal Jordan is chosen as the Spectre, as punishment for his previous actions, even through his repentance, and while Asmodel is locked up in Heaven, in Hell Neron is demoted to a rhyming class Demon, suggested to have been Etrigan's plan all along. The Quintessence is left to wonder about the ramifications of Asmodel's imprisonment, as Hell can no longer be trusted to keep Heaven's prisoners. In the aftermath, the Sentinels of Magic are entrusted with the Spear of Destiny by Hal Jordan, now the only weapon capable of injuring him. However, Hal and the Phantom Stranger are the only two who know he made this decision, including the Sentinels themselves. Around the DCU * Anarky meets the Haunted Tank.Anarky #7 * In Gotham City (still undergoing the No Man's Land crisis), Oracle, Nightwing and Robin deal with deceased gangsters coming back to life and trying to take back their old rackets. Azrael confronts his own Demons, and is forced to fight Biis. * Green Lantern has a run-in with The Enchantress.Green Lantern #118 * Martian Manhunter combats zombified version of former members of Justice League Detroit, alongside Gypsy.Martian Manhunter #12 * Young Justice deals with Demons, and the reappearance of Harm, back to take revenge upon Secret. Impulse has a camping trip ruined by the appearance of Ghosts. * Snapper Carr avoids an otherwise physical confrontation with a demonic entity by inviting it to share some cheesecake with him. * Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. team up with the Marvel Family against Dragon King and Solomon Grundy. * Aquaman fights a long-dead former aquatic ruler, King Trevis.Aquaman #61 * Superboy meets Etrigan, and they're forced to briefly team up against the Guardian, driven mad by a mystical artifact.Superboy #68 * Raven and Troia deal with their own relationships to the other realms, and deal with the problems surrounding both of their souls. * Supergirl teams up with Zauriel against the Spectre. * Superman is possessed by Neron. * The JLA attempt to help Hal Jordan deal with his new role as the Spectre. | Issues = Core Issues * * * * * * Tie-Ins * Anarky #7 * * Green Lantern #118 * Martian Manhunter #12 * * * * * * Aquaman #61 * Superboy #68 * * Supergirl #38 * * | Vehicles = | Items = * Spear of Destiny | Weapons = | Notes = * Day of Vengeance, part of the Countdown to Infinite Crisis, was written as a loose sequel to Day of Judgment. * Although Hal Jordan would act as the Spectre all throughout ''The Spectre (Volume 4), he would eventually become a Green Lantern again during the events of Green Lantern: Rebirth. | Trivia = * In the 30th Century, Day of Judgment has been made into a video game. At least Etrigan, Kyle Rayner, Enchantress, Neron and Asmodel are all playable characters.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #119 | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}